riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ivanna Sidorova
History Early Life Ivanna was born on the Northern Federation world of Stalingrad. Growing up, she took interest in her father's work at Fenris Labs, a prestigious genetic development company that received backing from Empire. It became prominent scientific hierarchy, working tirelessly towards a "better tomorrow". It wouldn't be long until she too was working at Fenris Labs, though this would drive her sister, Tanya, to run away from home who could no longer stand being compared to her, especially by their father. However, financial bankruptcy and corporate failure forced Ivanna to pursue other lines of work. To make matters worse, the Fenris Labs Tower fell under attack by an initiative of mercenaries, hired to retrieve a project that the Labs were currently developing in the form of an experimental HMV. Ivanna fled the attack, hiding where she could. However, the rest of the corporation didn't share her fate. She returned to find the Tower in ruins, and the government doing little to aid those, save for cleaning up the wreckage and disposing of the bodies. Her life's work was reduced to slag, along with most of her employers. Mercenary With nowhere to go, and a taste for vengeance, Ivanna pursued the most straightforward option available to her. Ergo, bounty-hunting, quite possibly the easiest occupation among the underworld of the Empire. She performed jobs where she could: Hired killings, eliminating political enemies, and even a few... darker jobs. However, that all became small-talk after she fell into the employment with the mercenary known as Ray. After her first encounter with the group led by Axel, whom she met up with on the planet Vegas, Ivanna has since joined the Paladins in their fight against overthrowing the Empire. Through what she's seen over the past few years, Ivanna has developed the mindset that the established government is the cause for all of the corruption she's encountered over the years, which she seeks to resolve by aiding the Paladins in their fight. She has also used the money from the last job to overhaul her mech, and re-establish herself in the newly formed Fenris Labs Incorporated, giving her a good name among the weapons development community, allowing her to purchase The Reverent, a military grade HMV which vastly out performs the outmoded mech Ivanna used to Pilot, The Scourge. Through her experience, she's maintained her friendship with Krystal and Lara, and begun to rebuild the life she once had. Villia During the Paladin's mission to kidnap a high-ranking Imperial official who held vital information, Ivanna would be part of the freelance mercenary team under Axel Erachin. With the entire group undercover as wedding guests, the search lead to Ivanna, Julius, and the Gizlar known as Fred becoming trapped, held as prisoners by the King's own assassins. This did not last long and soon, after the group broke fear, Villia became a warzone between the Jackals and Imperial forces. Having retrieved the target, the group would be forced to engage the Jackals during their retreat. During this conflict, Ivanna and her machine would be knocked out during the conflict, though her wounds were relatively light compared to some. The loss of Lara Rymond, however, was tragic, something Krystal did not take as well as Ivanna upon recovery. Paladin Schism and Oasis Ivanna would survive the conflict between the Paladins and later the recovery mission on Oasis. While her machine was knocked out for a good portion of the fight on Oasis, she still contributed valuable fire-support against the new Scions that had come from the Reclaimers. Factory Upon the arrival of Axel and the surviving team of Factory, Ivanna would take note of Julius' internal conflict who was focused on the future due to the Reclamation War coming to Karsol. Taking him aside, she set his mind straight after a talk that saw the reporter breaking down due to all the mistakes he felt he had made.And even after hearing about the loss of her sister, she was able to talk Julius out of his doubts. The two would then spend the night together. When Ray Shisigami and her Imperial detachment arrived, the team engaged and fought to hold their ground against Imperial and later, Reclaimer forces who arrived in massive numbers. Ivanna, however, would not be fortunate. Ray Shisigami struck from the shadows with his HMV , using a nanite-formed spear that pierced the cockpit, killing her instantly. While the team had attempted to retrieve her and Reverent, the explosion on Factory saw the team being caputed after their mechs were destroyed. Most presume Ivanna's machine were recovered by Imperial salvage teams. Legacy While it is unknown if her body was recovered or not, the Reverent still remained and was used as a memorial on Homeworld after the war to commerate those who had been on Axel's team and had given their lives for something more than anyone could have expected. It is said Julius comes back each year to pay his respects while continuing to live by the words she had set out for him. Personality Intuitive, free-spirited and a bit of an introvert, Ivanna is no stranger to the darker tendencies of society. Abilities and Skills While a former reseacher, Ivanna showed impressive combat skills, both in an HMV and on the ground. Category:Characters